A Pretty Little Future
by Friendswriter
Summary: The Liars are forty years old married and with children but when their daughters are friends with a girl who has a similar personality to their old friend Alison they begin to worry, is history repeating itself? Based on the books.
1. Introduction

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"A Pretty Little Future/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are grown up but still living in Rosewood. As their children go to Rosewood Day they befriend a girl with a personality similar to their old friend Alison. Based on the books./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Aria Kahn: married to Noel Kahn/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Children:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Indigo Kahn (girl): 16/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Wyatt Kahn (boy):15 /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hanna Montgomery: Married to Mike Montgomery/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Children: /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Skye Montgomery (girl): 16/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Avery Montgomery (girl): 8/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Grace Montgomery (girl): 8/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Spencer Kim: Married to Wren Kim/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Children: /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Juliet Kim: 16/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Charles Kim: 16/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sierra Kim: 15/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Emily Fields: Engaged to Laura/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Children:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Violet Baker: 22/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ariel Fields: 16/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The Liars are forty years old./p 


	2. Chapter 1: Aria, This Is Your Life

Chapter 1: Aria, This Is Your Life

I woke up this mourning to the smell of coffee and burnt toast. I smile. Noel's making breakfast and as always failing. I force myself out of the warm covers and walk out of the bedroom into my pyjamas and into the kitchen where my two children Indigo and Wyatt are putting a daisy; one of my favdouite flowers in a cup of water on a tray, I clear my throat which makes them jump. "Go back to bed or you'll ruin the surprise!" Laughed Indi as she jumped in front of the tray so I couldn't see it anymore, I rolled my eyes "isn't anyone going to say happy birthday to me?" Noel looked up from the toaster and ran over to me with his arms wide open, he embraced and kissed me, "happy birthday Aria. I love you" he murmured; after we broke free from the hug Indi and Wyatt went to hug me. It's moments like these that I treasure. My smile faded as soon as I remembered how old I was. "Crap. I'm forty years old. I'm not young anymore!" Noel laughed "your still stunning Aria." I blushed, Wyatt folded his arms "mom go back to bed! That's an order!" I laugh and roll my eyes before heading back to my bedroom and back to my warm bed.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shout and before I know it Wyatt, Indi and Noel walk in with a tray filled with orange juice, a birthday card and a English muffin with a candle in it and you guessed it- burnt toast. I smile as I think back to when Indi was five and Wyatt was four and when it was my birthday they made me breakfast in bed but the night before they had watched Elf and had decided to put candy in my cereal bowl and syrup for milk. I got the usual mom gifts; perfumes, birthday cards and some new paints and brushes. "Get dressed because today Hanna, Emily and Spencer are taking you to the spa for a full day of relaxing!" I squealed in excitement "thank god, because I could really use a break; no offence guys. Now I remember that you two have school today. Indi you have field hockey after school today and Wyatt you have Lacrosse; and another thing I do not want to be called into the Principals Office again- got it Wyatt?" Wyatt nodded "it wasn't my fault the rock hit Ms Steeles car, honest!" I kissed them both on the cheek as they left the room. Noel sat on the end of the bed "I've made reservations at Clio for tonight too, am I the best husband or what?" I punch him playfully in the arm "of course you are."

Five Hours Later

"So how does it feel to be the big 40?" Asked Spencer as she took another sip of her champagne, Aria shrugged "nothing feels different. Enough about me, what's going on with everyone? Em how's Laura?" Emily blushed "she's fine. She's gone back to California for a few weeks. I'm not going to lie but it's been nice having the house to myself and Ariel. Although Ariels spending a lot of time training for swimming we usually get the time to chat and binge watch on Americas Next Top Model." She snorted. After all these years it was so nice to see Emily smiling and happy. I looked over at Hanna who had remained quiet ever since we entered the hot tub; Hanna noticed I was looking at her and smiled. "Han- are you ok?" Hanna shrugged "I don't know. I want to have another baby but-" Spencer put down his glass and clapped her hands together "Han that's amazing, you should totally have another baby!" Hanna bit her lip "I feel useless ever since I finished filming in London and the girls don't really need me any more. Not even the twins and it would be nice to have a boy for Mike."

To be continued, I hope you liked the first chapter, review please! :)


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets Must Be Kept

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter Two: Secrets Must Be Kept/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Juliet Kim; Spencer's older daughter walked through the front door and into the living room, Spencer quickly put down her glass of red wine. "Don't you have field hockey?" She murmured, Juliet nodded and threw her bag onto the cream sofa "yeah but I decided to skip it. My friend Tiffany doesn't do field hockey." Spencer raised an eyebrow "Tiffany? You've never spoke of a Tiffany" Juliet sighed heavily "she's new. I actually met her today. She's so nice and she is literally the definiion of perfection." Spencer rolled her eyes "sure she is. Let me guess she's got long hair that's not frizzy or flat- it's always silky smooth and she has the bluest eyes with long eyelashes, full lips and a slim figure?" Juliet stood before her, her mouth formed an emO /em"how did you know? Have you seen her around or something?" Spencer hesitated. She was describing her friend old friend Courtney DiLaurentis; her half sister and her best friend in the seventh grade. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "What's Tiffanys last name?" Juliet shrugged and turned her attention to the TV "I think she said it was Day." Spencer froze. Before The switch between Courtney and Alison the DiLaurentis emFamily's/em name was Day DiLaurentis and when Emily went to Flordia Alison was hiding under the name of Tiffany Day. Spencer was overwhelmed with how coincidental it was. "Maybe I'll see her around Rosewood with her family" Juliet shook her head "yeah but Tiffany was adopted when she was a baby so don't comment on how they dont look alike." The front door swung open, both Spencer and Juliet rolled their eyes in unison "Charles! If that door gets broken your paying for it." Charles mumbled something before storming up the marble stairs and slamming his door shut "trouble in paradise with Skye do you think?" Spencer picked up her glass of wine and took a huge sip from it "who knows."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""How was work today?" Asked Spencer as her husband Wren walked into their bedroom after returning home from work, he fell on the bed making Soencer laugh. "Stressful. Nothing interesting either just ingrown toenails and broken bones" Spencer laughed and kissed him on the cheek "that sounds gross but your British accent makes it sound so much sexier" she put down her emTwelth Night /embook and her smile faded. Wren looked at her for a minute "is everything ok?" Spencer sighed "I don't know. My heads been all over the place today." Wren's eyebrows knitted a V "did the spa with the girls not get you relaxed?" Spencer hesitated "it did but when I got back home Juliet came in and started talking to me about this new friend she has and it seemed really...em familiar./em" Wrens eyes widened "are you talking about" he looked around the room "Alison?" He whispered Spencer nodded "maybe but her name was Tiffany Day! Alison's name used to be Day DiLaurentis and that was her name when she was living in Flordia! Doesn't that seem strange to you?" Wren shook his head "Alison is in prison. She's never left and never will do. This Tiffany thing it's just coincidental. Your safe." Wren kissed her on the forehead and turned off the bedroom light before getting underneath the covers and saying goodnight. But for hours Spencer remained wide awake this was Alison they were talking about, she managed to get out of the Preserve numerous times so it was possible that she got pregnant but knowing that Ali was in prison wasn't enough. Somehow something didn't feel right and she was going to find out what was wrong./p 


	4. Chapter 3: It Girl

Chapter 3: It Girl

Hanna Montgomery sat in the den, looking up at her throaty cabinet. Ever since she starred in Burn It Down, Hollywood couldn't get enough of her. Soon she was in the biggest blockbusters and TV shows winning two golden globes, three Emmys, one BAFTA and three Oscars and once she fell pregnant with her oldest daugther Skye she decided to take a long break and raise a family with her husband Mike. At first moving from Hollywood back to Rosewood wasn't easy, as soon as Hanna passed the 'Welcome to Rosewood' sign all the memories; good and bad flooding back and anxiety washed over her. She questioned herself when she wanted to go to Rosewood, after all as a teenager she was bullied due to her being overweight and was labelled as a 'Pretty Little Liar.' But as they say in Hollywood all news is good news. Hanna looked over to the clock and watched as the time changed from _3:59 _to _4:00_. She rolled her eyes; it was time to pick up her children from school and face all the stares and whispers from the other parents. She grabbed the keys to her Mercedes from the counter and turned on the security alarm before driving off to Rosewood Elementary and Rosewood Day.

"Did you two have a good day at school?" She asked her twin daughters Avery and Grace as they entered the car, Avery slowly nodded and Grace shrugged. Hanna glanced at Avery "Avery sweetie are you ok? You seem a little quiet today..." Grace cleared her throat "she's upset because Hunter Bryers pulled her hair." Hanna bit her lip, Mike and Mason were great friends but for some reason their children didn't seem to get along "I know what will cheer you up- grandmas?" Grace squealed excitedly, Hanna laughed; it was funny to see her mother, Ashely getting irritated when she was getting called grandma all the time. Hanna started the car engine "but first we have to pick up Skye."

"Skye! Skye over here!" Shouted Hanna as she pulled the car up to the front of Rosewood Day, Skye turned around and rolled her eyes but went back to talking to a girl Hanna had never seen before. She beeped the horn. "Skye!" Skye quickly ran to the car "mom I'm trying to have a conversation with my friend Tiffany" Hanna glanced over at Tiffany who gave her a shy wave, a shiver went down her spine, she looked exactly like- no. It couldn't be... Could it?" Hanna squinted her eyes "Alison?" She murmured Skye tilted her head "what did you say mom?" Hanna blinked "um nothing. We're going to your grandmas. It would be nice of you to come." Skye shook her head "I promised Tiffany, Indi, Juliet and Ariel that I would go to the King James Mall with them today- is that at ok?" Hanna smiled "sure it is. I was young once, go have fun with your friends" Skye smiled at her great fully before walking back to Tiffany. Hanna drove away from the school, her heart pounding. She couldn't get that girl out of her head. She was the spitting image of Alison and that couldn't be coincidental.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! :)


End file.
